warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightshadow
Lightshadow= "It wasn't just Maplefrost that changed my mind. It was everything. It was spending nights—and days—holed up in a tree trunk wondering why I had done all that I did. My quick answer was, for my family. But then I thought about it, and I realized, my family didn't need me. They could protect themselves. My job was to protect myself—from myself." ---- This is the regular version of Lightshadow. See [[Lightshadow's Repentance|'here']] for Lightshadow's fanfiction that i'm procrastinating! Also thank you [[User:Pokeballmachine|'Pokeball']] for indirectly teaching me how to do that text shadow thingy! Appearance "If I were a stranger to SkyClan, and I looked at you, I wouldn't have thought you were a killer." —Whitecloud Lightshadow is a lithe, skinny, short-furred tom. He is mostly black with white markings on his paws and tail tip. He has large blue eyes the color of the sky, and a small pink nose like a berry. Personality "Any evil cat could have the willpower to kill someone for their own gain. You had the bravery to do it for your family." "But that makes it less courageous. I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for my family." "That's why you're different. You did bad things for good reasons." —Maplefrost and Lightshadow list for now practical precise sensible quiet moody never smiles impulsive EVIL History "Do you understand, Whitecloud? Do you understand why I did all of it?" "I think I do, Lightshadow... that's why I did what I did. Do you understand that?" —Lightshadow and Whitecloud As a kit, Lightshadow (Lightkit) was very precocious, never wanting to run and play with other kits but instead just sitting and thinking a lot of the time. His mother and father, Peartree and Thrushstorm, nurtured this and never forced him to do what he didn't want to do. Lightpaw received Hazesky as a mentor, a she-cat who was kind and accepting. She never questioned how different Lightpaw was from other cats and didn't mind when he went to hunt alone. However, she didn't keep a close eye on him, and that helped him get away with a lot of things that he wouldn't have otherwise. When Marshclaw, Graycloud, and Silvertail, the mentors of Lightpaw's younger siblings Sparrowpaw, Whitepaw, and Shadepaw, treated them harshly, Lightpaw murdered them. In their sleep. Lightpaw eventually became the warrior Lightshadow, and soon after, his sister Flashkit was born. At the time, there was another kit in the nursery named Beekit. When they were playing, Beekit was a little too vicious with Flashkit, so Lightshadow killed him. And when [[SkyClan|'SkyClan's']] leader, Sparkstar, kept forgetting about Sparrowpaw's, Whitepaw's, and Shadepaw's warrior ceremonies, he took one of his lives. (It wasn't the last one, though.) After that Sparkstar "remembered" and gave his siblings the names of Sparrowthorn, Whitecloud, and Shadefall. Berrythorn, SkyClan's deputy, acted a little too familiar with Peartree once. Lightshadow killed him. One time, the elder Rushcloud yelled so much at Flashkit (now Flashpaw) that she reduced the apprentice to tears. Lightshadow killed her. It went on and on. And the thing was, Lightshadow never got caught. Never. He was too quick, too silent, and too clever. So he kept on. If any of his family members felt threatened, he would act. Then one day, while he was hunting alone by SkyClan's northern border, he was stalking a robin when he felt claws at his throat and a weight on his back. It was his sister, Whitecloud. She said five words to him. "I know, Lightshadow. I'm sorry." Then she killed him. She buried his body and washed his scent from her fur. No cat suspected her when Lightshadow didn't turn up at camp. After a half-moon of searching, they proclaimed him dead, and remembered him as a strong, intelligent warrior. But he wasn't. He went to the Place of No Stars. From the shade of the blackened trees in that foggy forest, Lightshadow watched as his mother's last litter, Goldenkit, Gingerkit, and Flowerkit, was born. And he watched as they went through life, as they encountered anger and sadness for the first time, and wished revenge on the cats who caused it. But as he lived his life in that dark place, he remembered those he had killed. Marshclaw, Graycloud, and Silvertail, who had only been trying to help his siblings, Sparkstar, who could have given one extra life to help his Clanmates, Beekit, who never got to live his life out, Berrythorn, who could have been a great leader one day, and Rushcloud, who had served SkyClan for her entire life. Unlike Lightshadow, whose only contribution to the Clan was grief for those whose lives he'd taken. And then, when he saw the In-Between in his dreams, he gazed upon Maplefrost, a warrior who even in her foggy residence tried to be kind, to sympathize and help others remember, and felt love for the first time in his life. But even when the blood moon rose and weakened the barrier between the three places of the dead, StarClan, the In-Between, and the Dark Forest, Lightshadow could not speak to her, or to any cats in StarClan. He could only talk to the Dark Forest cats around him. Then one day, when he was attempting to hunt in the Dark Forest despite the lack of prey, he heard a voice from behind him. "I know, Lightshadow. I'm sorry." He turned and saw Whitecloud once again. She was a StarClan cat. She had died in a battle with [[ThunderClan|'ThunderClan']], a battle that Lightshadow had witnessed while a storm raged inside his heart. Despite his repentance in past moons, he still wished he had gotten a chance to kill Whitecloud's murderer. But she came to him, through the border, and spoke to him. "I know you love her. There may be a way to talk to her. I just have to get special permission..." Lightshadow nodded, just barely. His sister turned and walked back through the border, and his heart ached with how easy it was for her, compared to how hard it was for him. He poked a claw through the barrier experimentally, and it was like his brain turned to honey. The mental strain was far more than the physical. But he would do anything to see Maplefrost again. to be continued Relationships "Out of the eighty-six thousand members of my family I had to be grateful for, I didn't feel close to any of them. Not even Whitecloud, really. But I found someone to love in Maplefrost, even if she didn't even know my name." Peartree and Thrushstorm Lightshadow loves his parents, but doesn't relate to them very much. Sparrowthorn and Shadefall Lightshadow likes his sister and brother but isn't close to them because of how bonded they are. Sparrowthorn and Shadefall never had time for him because they were always hunting and training together. Whitecloud Lightshadow likes Whitecloud the best of his seven (!) siblings and relates to her quietness. He understands why she killed him and forgave her for it, though occasionally feels resentment because of it. Flashpaw Flashpaw may be Lightshadow's least favorite sister. He finds her overly cheerful and annoying. Goldenkit, Gingerkit, and Flowerkit Lightshadow's youngest siblings were not born until after his death, so he doesn't know them very well, but he still feels protective of them. Maplefrost Maplefrost is probably the only cat that Lightshadow really loves, though she doesn't know it yet. He has a special place in his heart for her and he would do anything to be with her. Smokebird [[Smokebird|'Smokebird']] was the cat that really encouraged Lightshadow to go after Maplefrost, and was his only true friend in the Dark Forest. She gave him hope and determination to meet his goal and to relocate from the Dark Forest to the In-Between. |-|Roleplay Alt= This is the version of Lightshadow used in my [[Thread:48151|'AU roleplay']]. His history will likely definitely be procrastinated for a while because the roleplay is still going on. Appearance is the same. 'History' Lightshadow's life was the same. He was Lightkit, born to Peartree and Thrushstorm, Lightpaw, mentor Hazesky, killed all those cats, blah blah blah. He was still killed by Whitecloud. What was different was his death. to be continued 'Gallery' 24 Nov 2019 lightshadow-picrew.png|By me on picrew.me https://picrew.me/image_maker/106347 {| Category:SkyClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Evil Category:Toms Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Role Play Characters